


roll for domestics

by katzu



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, i dont know where this went i really dont, no actual dnd playing im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 00:26:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15762828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katzu/pseuds/katzu
Summary: prompt: soonwoo + dungeons and dragons. love, an extremely anonymous friendmy anonymous friend, i'm afraid you overestimate my dnd knowledge.





	roll for domestics

“Y’know, Joshua is organizing a DnD campaign. I heard he’s looking for players,” Soonyoung casually mentioned one Saturday evening. He said it casually but there were two days of calculating and planning behind this conversation, not to mention an initial brainstorming session with Joshua himself. It’s not that it wasn’t difficult to get Wonwoo to play a game, but DnD was strictly a Friday night affair because Joshua’s roommate had graveyard shifts on Friday nights and wouldn’t be home to mind the noise they’d all inevitably make. 

Wonwoo looked at Soonyoung, staring up at his boyfriend’s round nose and his lack of boogers. He liked that they were so comfortable together that Soonyoung wasn’t worried about Wonwoo seeing his boogers, whether he had them or not. That was real trust. “Sounds cool. Maybe we can join!” Soonyoung held in the urge to pump a fist, because enthusiasm was much appreciated but it wasn’t a Yes. “When is he planning the sessions?”

Soonyoung took a breath, cycling through his prep session with Joshua and picking out his perfect response. “Friday nights.” He kept his tone light, but imagined putting his foot down on the last word. Junhui said that according to his improv instructor, it helps in sounding more firm on issues.

“But Friday nights are date nights,” Wonwoo was pouting, and with the way his glasses were a little tilted on his nose bridge, Soonyoung could literally feel his resolve wavering like a door that was being held open by a pleasant breeze that could pass anytime soon. “We love date night,” he continued, sitting up from where his head laid in Soonyoung’s lap, and moving so that they were side by side on the couch instead. 

“We love date night!” He repeated, nodded vigorously in agreement. Soonyoung hadn’t planned for this situation; He specifically wore his soft sweatpants and (Wonwoo’s) hoodie with the long sleeves so that his boyfriend wouldn’t feel the urge to get up from the nest that Soonyoung had designed for him. Now that Wonwoo was eye level with him, it was that much more difficult to hold that door open. “What if… date night was game night?” Soonyoung tilted his head and smiled just a little bit, knowing very well what it would do to Wonwoo. “Or we can move date night to Saturdays, or make date night into a date brunch? Let’s compromise, Wonwoo.”

Like a science, Soonyoung watched Wonwoo’s gaze drop to Soonyoung’s lips, pink and soft from his peppermint balm. “Fine,” he murmured before leaning in and kissing Soonyoung soundly. It was a warm evening, and the cool mint was refreshing and exhilarating all at once.

“What did you say your character was?” Wonwoo said against Soonyoung’s lips, and he felt them curve into a eager grin. 

“Human warlock! I made a bargain with the Fiend, or who I like to call—”

“—The Prince of Hell, yeah. I remember that.” Wonwoo leaned away and smirked. “Now, is that a twenty-sided die in the pocket of my hoodie, Soonyoung?”

Almost sheepishly Soonyoung reached into the pocket and pulled out his die, brilliant yellow and translucent. “It was for… a last resort throw…”

Wonwoo raised a brow. “You thought I’d say no?”

“I know how much you love our Friday nights, but I also know how much you can enjoy a chance decision.”

Well, Soonyoung got that right. Wonwoo couldn't count the amount of times their plans were decided by a coin flip or game of rock-paper-scissors. He snorted and reached out to close Soonyoung’s fingers atop the die, forming his open hand into a fist. “Throw it and see if your last resort was gonna work.”

“Wait, no modifiers? I have a +2 for Intelligence, which I think should work—”

“Throw it, Soonyoung!” 

Soonyoung shook his fist and let the die fly out and onto the coffee table. Together they leant forward to watch it roll and finally rest on an 8.

“Yikes. It’s a good thing you wore that minty lip balm tonight.”

**Author's Note:**

> i didn't want to cut the drabble in half for curiouscat and i also didn't want to screencapture the drabble and cut it in half so. ao3 it is.
> 
> also soonyoung's character is a warlock because when i read through the wikipedia page for warlocks it said it was possible to bargain with a prince of hell and that screamed kwon soonyoung to me. it doesn't matter but wonwoo's was a tiefling rogue


End file.
